LIGHT OF THE STARS
by Newfie Child
Summary: (ALL CH. REVISED) They come from a different type of world, they bring both light and dark and in their wake follows the darkness that lurkes in everyones heart, but will the light overcome the dark...
1. The Sorting Hat's new song

Hope u guys like it…pls review THX

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were walking up the front steps of Hogwarts castle to start the feast. They would be in their 6th year this year and they couldn't wait. They had gotten together earlier in the summer to go and get all their supplies from Diagon Alley and then spent the rest of the summer at the burrow. Harry turned to watch the carriages pulled by Thestrals being pulled back down the path. He felt a tug on the sleeve of his robe and looked over to see Ron and Hermione waiting for him.  
  
"Come on Harry, lets go in, I'm hungry" Hermione rolled her eyes before hitting her boyfriend in the back of the head.  
  
"You're always hungry Ron, now come on Harry, everyone is already in there." Harry nodded dumbly before following his two best friends into the Great Hall. As they took their seats at the Gryffindor table, Harry noticed something very odd, there was one place missing at the Head table and Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were not in their usual places.  
  
"Do you guys know where Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore are?" Hermione and Ron finally took notice of the two missing professors.  
  
"No but look, the DADA seat is empty. Do you think we will have a new teacher this year? Maybe they are meeting the new teacher now" Harry and Ron looked at each other in silence before looking back at Hermione.  
  
"How are we suppose to know Hermione? Were not psychic you know." Hermione rolled her eyes at this before leaning over to talk to Ginny Weasley who say across from her at the table. They began speaking in whispered words before they were interrupted by the closing of the Great Halls doors. Everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore leading the new batch of first years. As they drew near the front, all eyes followed the group. Finally they reached the head table and Professor Dumbledore took his seat in the centre of the table. Professor McGonagall placed a stool with an old a battered hat on the ground and stepped back as a tear in the brim of the hat opened wide. By now the whole hall was silent as they waited with batted breath.  
  
_In times of old when I was new _

_And Hogwarts barely started _

_The founders of out noble school _

_Thought never to be parted: _

_United by a common goal, _

_They had the selfsame yearning, _

_To make the world's best magic school _

_And pass along their learning. _

_"Together we will build and teach!" _

_The four good friends decided _

_And never did they dream that they _

_Might some day be divided, _

_For were there such friends anywhere _

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair _

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong? _

_How could such friendship fail? _

_Why, I was there and so I can tell _

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those _

_Whose ancestry is purest." _

_Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach all those whose _

_Intelligence is surest.' _

_Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those _

_With brave deeds to their name,' _

_Said Hufflepuff, 'We'll teach the lot, _

_And treat them just the same.' _

_These differences caused little strife _

_When first they cam to light, _

_For each of the four founders has _

_A house in which they might _

_Take only those they wanted, so, _

_For instance, Slytherin _

_Took only pure-blood wizards _

_Of great cunning, just like him, _

_And only those of sharpest mind _

_Were taught by Ravenclaw _

_While the bravest and the boldest _

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, _

_And taught them all she knew, _

_Thus the houses and their founders _

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony _

_For several happy years, _

_But then discord crept among us _

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four, _

_Had once held up our school, _

_Now turned upon each other and, _

_Divided, sought to rule. _

_And for a whole it seemed the school _

_Mist meet and early end, _

_What with dueling and with fighting _

_And the clash of friend of friend _

_And at last there come a morning _

_When old Slytherin departed _

_And though the fighting then died out _

_He left us quite downhearted. _

_And never since the founders four _

_Where whittled down to three _

_Have the houses been united _

_As they once were meant to be. _

_And now the Sorting Hat is here _

_And you all know the score: _

_I sort you into houses _

_Because that is what I'm for, _

_But this year I'll go further, _

_Listen closely to my song: _

_Though condemned I am to split you _

_Still I worry that it's wrong, _

_Though I must fulfill my duty _

_And must quarter ever year _

_Still I wonder whether _

_Sorting Many not bring the end I fear. _

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs, _

_The warning history shows, _

_For our Hogwarts is in danger _

_From external deadly foes _

_And we must unite insider her _

_Or we'll crumble from within _

_I have told you, _

_I have warned you... _

_And yet there will come the two _

_They possess the powers that, _

_The wizards and witches wish to possess. _

_So they will come, and with the peril, _

_For in their wake follows to darkness, _

_But also will come the light. _

_They will test the strength of us all, _

_And lest we unite, we are lost, _

_For they will bring hope and with it strength _

_Strength to do what has not been done before, _

_Unite the houses and they were meant to be, _

_So comes the prophecy of the stars, _

_Let the sorting now begin._  
  
Everything was dead silent, that is until Professor McGonagall cleared her through and began to read off the names of the first years one by one, but this time unlike the many others, everyone was silent, unwilling to enjoy the first feast, just stuck in the thoughts of what the Sorting Hat could have meant by the last part of the song.

A deep dread was settling itself in the dark recesses of every student's minds, one that could not be ignored forever, just waiting for the chance to resurface. And they dreaded it, deep in their hearts they knew that something would happen, something that would change their lives forever, and the lives of those in the Wizarding world.

For the better they did not know, nor did they know whether it would be for worse, all they knew was that their lives would forever never be the same.


	2. The figures in the shadows

The feast was over and as the students left the Great Hall, Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers continued to sit at the head table in silence.

"Albus, what could the Sorting Hat possible have meant? Never in my years of teaching here have I heard that sort of a thing spoken from it."

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his chair as a sigh escaped his lips. "Neither have I Minerva, neither have I. And there is no way at all to know what it could have meant. And I suspect that very soon we will be receiving owls from all the parents about this."

"But Albus, surely there must be some way for us to figure out what the hat meant, there just has to be."

"The ministry must be warned. Surely they will know what to do"

A snort was heard from Severus Snape the Potions teacher at that last comment. "And you know what they will tell us, they will say 'Nothing is going to happen, we would know if anything was.' And anyways what can they possibly do to help us with this. Even most of the students know more about what is going on then the Ministry does in matters like these."

The teachers were silent as they thought about what Professor Snape had said.

"Minerva, go and fetch the Sorting Hat. It is time that we had a little chat with it about this whole ordeal."

Professor McGonagall immediately got up to do as the Headmaster had requested.

The other professors sat back and waited for Minerva to return, occasionally trying to fill the silence with small talk about something or another.

**OTHER**

Deep in the shadows two figures stood surveying the scene with faces devoid of emotion. They watched as the Professors sat in a tense silence. They could just imagine the thoughts of dread, death, anger and despair running thought their heads as they tried to figure out the cryptic message that the Sorting Hat had imbedded in their minds. A small chuckle was heard before the two figures once again melted into the shadows.

**OTHER**

Dumbledore sat in his chair, his chin is his hand, fingers tapping idly at his cheek while his other hand toyed with his long silvery white beard. Suddenly the door to the left of the teachers table opened and professor McGonagall came in, the sorting hat in her hands.

Professor Dumbledore muttered a few choice words and suddenly the teachers table was in the shape of a large horseshoe, on a stool in the centre the sorting sat almost anticipating this new turn of events.

"So, what is it you wish to know Albus?"

All eyes were now trained on the sorting hat. Dumbledore sat back in his chair, his hand still toying with his beard.

"I wish for you to explain your song this year… the end of the song"

It seemed to the professors watching that the hat seemed to bow at the peak and almost looked as though it were thinking.

"I do not know where you wish me to begin. But I will tell it to you as such." The hat seemed to take a deep breath before straightening and facing Dumbledore head on. "It came in the form of a vision you might call it, but I knew that someone or something was purposefully showing me this. I know from the way they showed it to me that they were not evil, but the good trying to stop the dark from taking over. They told me that to stop the evil from destroying the earth that we would have to unite the houses that we had to take steps to ensure the safety, protection and strength of the Wizarding World. That if we even wished to have a chance at all, that all last resorts must be taken into account, all old alliances reformed, and old bonds retied." The teachers sat motionless, all lost in their own thoughts of what this could me.

"Is this all that you received from the vision?" Dumbledore was now leaning forward in his chair.

"Alas, no Headmaster, there is more. Much more that for the time being shall remain locked inside me. When the time comes, when _they _have come to the school, then more of the puzzle shall be revealed. But for now, may the powers given to use aid us in this time of war, and may the Wolf and Cherry Blossom protect us from harm." The sorting had then lifted in the air and disappeared with a pop.

The teachers were stunned, many with their mouths hanging open. And if that wasn't enough, right where the sorting hat and the stool once stood now was a large black wolf with a very distinct green aura; it just stood there and stared at the professors before closing its eyes. Then just as the wolf disappeared, hundreds of thousands of cherry blossoms began to blow around the wolf in a dance of intimacy before both disappeared leaving behind only the scent of the cherry blossoms and the feel of the wolf's hard gaze on them.

The professors were all silent until finally Dumbledore spoke. "It's late, we will continue this in the morning." And with that the professors all headed to their respective dormitories.

**OTHER**

Deep in the shadows, the two figures stood, smirks on their faces as they reveled in the confusion of the professors. The shorter one turned to the other. 'So my little wolf, shall we leave?' the taller one wrapped his arms around the shorter.

'Yes my love. The time is drawing nearer, we must gather the others.' And with that the two were gone, no one the wiser of their presence in their prestigious castle…..perfect.


End file.
